


more, and more

by nicolorenaldigenovia



Series: in all the worlds: TOG tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domesticity, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Implied Sexual Content, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Morning Kisses, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Prompt Fill, nicky is the knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia
Summary: As always, Nicky awakes first.He opens his eyes, and immediately looks at the entrance of their room. They’re safe in the Whiskey safe house, he knows this to be fact. But after the different times throughout their many years where safe spaces doesn’t really mean much, Nicky just makes a habit of watching every entrance.Especially when his most treasured beloved is pressed against his back, vulnerable and asleep.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: in all the worlds: TOG tumblr prompt fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114157
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	more, and more

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a laptop and I can finally write again! I'm so happy. Hope you enjoy this.

As always, Nicky awakes first. 

He opens his eyes, and immediately looks at the entrance of their room. They’re safe in the Whiskey safe house, he knows this to be fact. But after the different times throughout their many years where safe spaces doesn’t really mean much, Nicky just makes a habit of watching every entrance.  
  
Especially when his most treasured beloved is pressed against his back, vulnerable and asleep. 

He lets his gaze linger at the bedroom entrance, his hand gently gliding over the handle of the Glock under his pillow, in case. It’s been years since they’ve been infiltrated, the family back together and healing, but still, Nicky wanted to be sure. 

It takes him a few more minutes to be satisfied, and it’s then does he pull gun out from under the pillow, and rests it on the bedside table. Then he turns in, towards the warm body against his and smiles. 

His heart, his Yusuf, remains dead to the world. Eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, chest rising at every deep breath. Amazingly enough, his arms don’t dislodge from their place around his waist. A he remains a sight to behold, as always. 

But the sun is shining and they have plans. 

“Habibi,” he whispers, moving to face him completely now, running a gentle finger down the shape of his jaw. Yusuf just shifts, a little, but then his arms tighten around Nicky and he pulls him closer. With a chuckle, Nicky leans in and presses a gentle kiss on his neck, just above the collar.  
  
“Habibi,” he whispers against the skin, before barely pulling back and pressing a kiss just above it, going higher and higher until he gets just below the shell of his ear. 

Just more kisses. More, and more, and more. 

“Wake up, Habibi,” Nicky mutters, kissing the shell of his ear now, before looking up to find Yusuf’s eyes opening with a groan, arms tightening even more. As soon as their gaze meet, Nicky see’s Yusuf’s eyes are a little hazed, with sleep and something more.  
  
He feels Yusuf’s leg move to press in between his for a moment, before moving to wrap around and Nicky smirks. 

Something more, then. 

“Temptation,” Yusuf whispers, and Nicky just smiles at him. 

“Ready for the day?” he asks, and Yusuf smiles, leans down and kisses him, and Nicky breathes him in, as his husband sighs, and pulls him in. 

“With you my Nicolò? Always.” 


End file.
